


Twins

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: One Lucian prince and two Imperial ones.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Three thrusts in, and Noctis is broken—his hands dart up to either side of Prompto’s pretty face, holding him steady, and Noctis uses that grip to guide himself to Prompto’s mouth. Prompto mewls happily as Noctis’ tongue slides into him, but then Loqi’s shoving Noctis forward and they almost both topple over. 

Loqi snatches them back, so they don’t. His arms are locked around Noctis’ middle, one hand flat against Noctis’ chest and the other tight around his cock, like just _daring_ him to come. It’s almost painful, but Noctis prefers that—if he were bouncing freely against Prompto’s stomach, he’d probably come too soon. He can’t afford to do that. He has a reputation to maintain. The prince of Lucis can hardly finished before the two princes of the Empire—not when Loqi’s made such a big deal out of his fitness and stamina. At least Prompto hasn’t made the same taunts. He’s a sweet, pleasant thing that Noctis was more than happy to take to bed—his bitchier counterpart’s just a bonus.

Loqi stabs into Noctis’ hole again as though he heard Noctis’ thoughts, and he’s punishing Noctis for playing favourites. Noctis moans helplessly into Prompto’s mouth and rocks shamelessly into Prompto’s hips, but he doesn’t get very far. He’s completely impaled between them, both Imperial cocks stuffed deep inside him, and all he can do is shallowly grind back and forth. Loqi does the real work—he snarls into Noctis’ shoulder as he drives home, screwing as far in as he can. Prompto returns Noctis’ eager kisses with a sense of tenderness that hardly fits the heated threesome. But Noctis loves that juxtaposition. He has a perfect gentleman in the front and a douche bag in the back. Both have great cocks. Noctis would clench down around them but can barely control himself anymore—he’s really just hanging on. 

He whines when one of them brushes the right spot, but then they’re jarred away, and the whole thing’s a confusing mess of sweat and lube and dripping precum. He tries to squirm in Loqi’s grip but doesn’t get anywhere. Loqi pounds into him harder and starts biting the back of his neck—he shudders but takes it. Prompto’s kisses have become gentle nips that trail along Noctis’ bottom lip, and he turns away to kiss Prompto’s jaw. Prompto sighs wistfully and licks down Noctis’ throat—one prince on either side. 

He thinks Prompto’s definitely his favourite. Then he feels another rough slam from Loqi’s fat cock, and maybe he’s not _quite_ so sure. He should take them back to back just to compare correctly. He can’t tell like this. They’re both so _good_. He does love the way that Loqi’s blunt fingernails scrape across his skin, and he doesn’t even mind the filthy insults Loqi rasps into his ear. But he _adores_ the breathy way that Prompto gasps, “Noct—”

Noctis can feel it bubbling up inside him. He can feel Prompto’s entire body shuddering in his arms. Prompto whines as he comes, pressing so tightly into Noctis that it’s a wonder Noctis can breathe. Prompto’s body is _so hot_ and he’s already burning up. Loqi’s chest sears into his back. Loqi hisses, “Prom, don’t—” But it’s too late; Prompto’s clearly seeing stars. 

He slumps in Noctis’ arms when he’s finished, and he happily hums, “’Love you.”

Loqi snorts in obvious derision, but it’s enough for Noctis’. He pries Loqi’s iron grip off his cock and starts pumping it as fast as he can, desperate to come all over the Emperor’s first son and claim the prince he’s definitely going to marry.


End file.
